Freezing The Power of Kazuya
by MakTen
Summary: After the death of this sister; Kazuya decides to take fate into his own hands. After four years he has made his appearance; with something up his sleeve that shall turn the tide of the war. However as the war heats up and more and more Nova appear will Kazuya be able to end the war or will he be a causality. Massive crossover just to let everyone know. Massive Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Rushing through the halls of their home a young Aoi Kazuya was running towards his sister's room. He was watching the news and a Nova was attacking a harbor; he knew that would mean that his sister was going to be called. He had a really bad feeling about it; he banged on her door being impatient he twisted the door knob and ran in her room not taking into consideration that she was in middle of getting dressed. _

"_Kazuya!"_

"_Onee-chan, please don't leave. I don't want to you go."_

_He ran into his sister because of his short stature he hugged her legs his head resting on her stomach. She squatted herself down and hugged her little brother; she truly loved him he was always trying to be tough for her since it was just the two of them. She didn't mind him doing that but in truth she loved this side of Kazuya as well; she loved to coddle him. She pats his head and rubs it gently, his muffled sobs going off in betwixt her breasts tears going down his cheeks and moistening the center of chest. _

"_My darling Kazuya it will be alright."_

"_But what if you die? I couldn't bear to lose you!"_

"_Oh Kazuya, it will be alright."_

"_But onee-chan I just don't want you to go!"_

_She smiled she let go and picked up Kazuya and went to the bed; she sat down holding Kazuya in her arms. She kissed his forehead and moved some hair off of it. Kazuya looked into his sister's eyes they were truly beautiful he could stare into them for hours and never tire of it. _

"_My little Kazuya I won't die. I will come back safe and sound okay?"_

"_Really, you promise me?"_

"_I promise you my little brother that I will return."_

"_Can I stay with you like this for a little bit longer?"_

"_Of course Kazuya, stay here as long as you need."_

_Kazuya did stay enjoying the warmth of his beloved sister; however when he awoke she was gone. He ran to the television and saw the news and his worst fears came to pass. The Nova was defeated but at the price of his sister's life; in a blinding rage he threw the remote into the television it smashed through the glass and into the inner circuits of the television. Within hours the young Aoi Kazuya had destroyed everything in the house leaving nothing but a huge mess of glass, paper, liquid, and other things scattered on the floors, walls, and even the ceiling. His back was against the wall, tears never stopped falling from his face however his face was done making expressions of sadness it was now an expression of rage. He got up from the wall and headed outside, he left the door open as he walked far from the house he stopped near an empty can of gas, a backpack, and a box of matches. He slung the backpack over his shoulder; he grabbed the box of matches and opened it taking one out of the box. He struck it against the rough edge of the box and looked at the flame and watched as it grew slowly eating away at the wood._

"_I have nothing, I have no one, I am all alone so there is no point staying here anymore."_

_He held matchstick beneath the box of matches it slowly catches fire then immediately sets the rest of the stored matches ablaze. He drops the box on the ground which ignites the path of gas that was laid before him; it quickly led itself into the house. Kazuya turns around and walks away from the burning house, he makes it six blocks away from the house as it explodes. He kept walking forward leaving a past that was once happy and warm and was now embracing an empty and cold life._

Kazuya had awoken suddenly; his eyes widened in shock and his breathing was shallow and rapid. It took him only seconds for him to calm himself down; he looked up at the blue sky as the sun shined its colorless rays down upon him. He was leaning against his sister's grave it had been four years before he could see her; he got up and stretched looking at the clouds as they rolled on by.

"_Why, why does that memory keep resurfacing? I no longer have an inchoation so why?"_

He stared at his sister's gravestone and read the title: AOI KAZUHA 2043-2066. He sighed and using his hand swept some dust off of it. It had been a long time without his sister and in that time he had changed. He was no longer that little boy who clung to his sister; now he was a limiter and a student of West Genetics. A military helicopter had arrived and was descending down; landing smoothly it opened up revealing a girl whose eyes were shut closed and had a smile on her face.

Kazuya climbed into the chopper, the door closing behind him as it lifted off of the ground and headed towards its destination. He sat down across from the girl she looked at him with the same smile; what was she so happy about Kazuya wondered?

"Hello my name is Chiffon Fairchild."

"Greetings Chiffon-senpai, I am sorry you had to take time out of busy schedule for someone like me."

"Nonsense it's one of my assigned tasks; Aoi Kazuya-kun."

"Well I am glad that you aren't troubled."

"What about you Kazuya-kun?"

"What do you mean, I am fine."

"You disappeared after your sister died, and then miraculously show up after four years. What happened during those four years?"

"Let's just say I did a lot of growing up and with it I have realized that if you're not strong then you are nothing more a bug waiting to be squashed by the boot of someone strong." Silence had occupied the flight to West Genetics Chiffon grew concerned about him.

"Kazuya that's just not true."

"You have no such right to say such a thing, you are known as "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" you are not only strongest Pandora of the junior class but also the strongest in the world. " She looked at him with surprise and he scoffed at it. She got up going over to him and sat down next to him; she patted him on the back.

"Kazuya listen my strength doesn't just come from my stigmata; but my comrades give me strength."

"You're comrades; they give you strength?"

"Yes they do." She kissed his forehead and brought him into a hug.

"Hopefully you will learn that here at West Genetics." She got up and Kazuya looked out the window to the large military academy that was West Genetics. Millions upon millions of tax dollars went into this place and in truth it was to the average person money well spent; the helicopter landed and the doors opened up once more they were greeted by another girl who stood waiting for Chiffon.

"Welcome back president Chiffon."

"It's good to be back."

Chiffon and Kazuya got off the chopper and it flew away; they made their way to the second level. Chiffon was explaining that a carnival was taking place; a battle simulation that was legally approved by Chevalier. The point of it was to test the skills and mark the progress of Pandora. In truth it was a violent show but in a sense of actuality it was necessary. As they made their way through the second level a sudden crash grabs their attention another girl with red pigtails fell through the ceiling her clothes were damaged especially her top revealing her bare breasts.

Kazuya didn't really care as he looked away another crash follows as a blonde girl falls through the hole and lands perfectly. Kazuya became fixed on the blonde woman in front of him; her presence was so much like his sister Kazuha but he knew better than to think it was her. The confrontation between the two was very short as red pigtails woman attacked and missed the blonde immediately launched her counterattack utterly destroying her opponent. As the red pigtails had fallen the blonde turned around and was walking away, Kazuya shook himself out of his thoughts and approached her. Making his way to her, she looked at him as he wiped the blood from her cheeks and right breast. He grasped her hand and brought to his face and said to her in a low voice that only she could hear.

"You're just like me; you have lost someone that has made you a stronger person. I hope that you will allow me to remove some of the weight off your shoulders. Bridget Alongratche."

A look of surprise had made itself at home on her face; the fact that someone was touching her hand and she felt no disgust was enough to surprise her. Then to turn that surprise into shock that someone she had never met before knew her real name; the mysterious boy let go of her hand as he turned around and walked back to the two shocked girls who were also surprised that he was alive right now. They left with him, leading the boy to the principal's office leaving Bridget L. Satellizer in her own little world as she pondered who that boy was.

Making it to Sister Margaret's office Kazuya knocked on the door, he was given the okay and he opened the door revealing the principal of West Genetics Sister Margaret. Closing the door behind him he approached her desk bowing to her showing respect.

"I thank you for accepting me on such short notice Sister Margaret. Allow me to apologize for such an unexpected inconvenience."

"There is no need to apologize Aoi Kazuya, so please raise your head."

"Yes Sister Margaret." Raising his head he looked at her and saw a strong woman with a lot on her shoulders. This woman was one of the few people in existence he held the utmost respect for; looking at her had the same calming effect as looking at the ocean.

"Sister Margaret-sama may I humbly request a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you not inform my grandfather that I am here?" Sister Margaret was slightly taken back but almost instantaneously recovered.

"May I ask why you do not wish for me to disclose such information?"

"I know it may be bold for someone as insignificant as me to ask such a request." Kazuya got down on his knees bowing his head down so low that his forehead touched the ground.

"Please, I beg you Sister Margaret." She could hear so many emotions in his plea but the one that stood out the most was sadness a powerful sadness that stood out. She sighed and figured that it was such a small request and it wasn't breaking any rules.

"As you wish, I will not inform your grandfather of your presence here." Standing up he properly thanked Sister Margaret she opened a drawer and pulled out a thin black electronic card with his name written on it.

"This card will not only be used as your room key, but also as your form of payment when you purchase things while on campus." Kazuya took the card and placed a envelope on her desk.

"What is this?"

"I was asked to deliver that letter to you. Now if you excuse me Sister Margaret I shall dismiss myself." Bowing once more, he left the room closing the door behind him. Sister Margaret looked at the envelope and saw that it was blank; no address, no "To Sister Margaret From", nothing. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Dear Sister Margaret_

_It has been a long time since I have last seen you; knowing you, time has been marvelous to you and has only made you even more beautiful then I remember. The reason why are you receiving this letter is because I will be there to visit and when I arrive I will make sure to give a proper "present" so until then wait for me my seductive mistress._

_Your Humble Soldier _

Sister Margaret for once in a long time blushed lightly, she remembered the last time he had come to visit and the last "present" he had given her. She rubbed her thighs together; she rested her head on in her palm as she let out a exuberated sigh.

"I'll be waiting."

Kim Yumi a teacher at West Genetics was sitting down at her desk and she sighed. She along with her friend Elize Schmitz they were pretty skilled Pandora if they were boast; however they both knew that they couldn't compare themselves to their old friend and Pandora hero Aoi Kazuha.

How they met was rocky but soon they were the best of friends; however that friendship had ended abruptly after the Eighth Nova Clash. When she had died they both wondered what was going to happen to her little brother; they soon found out after hearing that her home had caught on fire and that Aoi Kazuya was nowhere to be found. Kim wondered what happened to the little guy; even though she met him once she liked him he was cute. A mug filled with coffee appeared on the side of her face and she jumped slightly; she looked up to see her friend Elize Schmitz with a smile on her face. Yumi took the mug and sipped some of the coffee.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"The same old stuff."

"Kazuha and her little brother, right?"

"Yeah I mean whatever happened to him? Is he okay, is he safe?"

"You seem to care a lot about him."

"Of course I do he was adorable."

"Yea he sure was I wonder what he would be like now?"

"Hmm he probably would be handsome."

"Oh, so the infamous 'Gorilla of the West' has taken fancy a boy, huh."

"Listen you! I am not a damn gorilla!"

"It's been five years since we graduated from this place and you're still the same."

"Shut up you! I am going to the weight room!" She chugged the rest of her coffee, and slammed the mug down on her desk; stomping out of the room while grunting angrily.

"Just like a gorilla."

"I heard that!"

Elize sipped some of her coffee and looked off at the sky. She too wondered about the sibling of her closet friend. She too had asked herself the whereabouts of that boy? Was he alright, was he sick, was he safe? So many questions and more raced through her head sighing she sat down in her friend's chair and contemplated the future of Kazuya.

Meanwhile Kazuya was in the weight room, he had ear buds on and a heavy metal music playing in his ears. He removed his uniform and was wearing shorts and tennis shoes; he took off and folded his shirt placing it in the one of the open lockers. He was lifting weights heavy weights about six tons worth to be specific; with each rep he did sweat trickled down his face and down his well chiseled body. One wouldn't expect such a physique under his uniform and in truth Kazuya liked it that way; he never did like to show off his body he just never saw any point to it.

By his two hundredth rep he placed the incredibly weights on the barbell and rose up from his position. He let out a breath and then headed for the shower; automatically cutting on the water fell down his body. His hair stuck to the sides of his face but he didn't care his mind was filled with memories of his dear sister.

Her smile, her laugh, her unparalleled beauty, there couldn't be anyone in the entire universe whose beauty could compare to hers. She was so delicate that Kazuya would not let the rain touch her gorgeous skin; he would always take care of her giving her anything she needed for she truly was an angel. He closed his eyes and drifted off deep into his memories.

_Kazuha sat down on the couch wearing a pair of shorts showing off her exquisite legs and a tank top possessing thin straps that secured themselves on her slender shoulders. She looked out at the comforting scene of a blue sky that was filled with white clouds that were being carried away by the wind. Kazuya had entered the room and just stared at his sister, she was so marvelous. Words couldn't describe her and even if they did they wouldn't be good enough to describe her; she looked over at Kazuya and gave him a smile that could have an angel weep tears of joy._

"_Kazuya, why are you standing over there? Come sit with me." She patted the sofa cushion next to her and I accepted her invitation. I got over to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing it with consideration. She looked at me and I brought her hand to my cheek as tears ran down them._

"_Kazuya what's the matter?"_

"_My darling nee-san, you are so beautiful that I cannot believe you are real. I have done nothing to deserve the privilege of being able to hold your hand. I truly love you in every sense of the word and I realize now that if it were you or me to die I would rather it be me so that I may watch over you. Even if my existence as an angel were to be threatened to the point of nonexistence I would accept that fate if meant protecting you."_

_Kazuha looked at her little brother, she picked him up and placed him on the couch and with ease removed the clothes she was wearing including her underwear leaving herself exposed to him. She looked at Kazuya who stared at her with sincere eyes._

"_Kazuya will you lay with me?"_

"_Of course nee-san, do you want me to get naked?"_

"_Yes of course just like how we bathe."_

"_As you wish my nee-san, so please lay down."_

_Kazuya got up from the couch and Kazuha laid herself down, Kazuya removed his cargo shorts and shirt along with his boxers leaving himself naked. He went over to his sister and she waited for him with open arms._

"_Come here my Kazuya." Fulfilling his sister's request he laid himself down upon her body, her heat was so nurturing and caring. Caressing his young body and wrapping it with a blanket of relaxation._

"_My little Kazuya, you say such beautiful words for someone so young. Yet you seem to doubt yourself."_

"_I only do so to let myself know that I am nothing compared to you."_

"_Don't say that, you are my precious one and only little brother. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." She pulled his head in between her breasts and he inhaled breathing in her scent allowing his mind record all of the glorious scent she produced._

"_Kazuya, are you comfortable."_

"_Yes being enveloped by you is truly a blessed experience."_

_With that he fell right to sleep and her hand rubbed his back as his soft snores filled the room. _

Kazuya opened his eyes, he breathed in deeply then he exhaled he decided to leave the shower before he became like a prune. He dried himself off and had put his shorts on. Still slightly dripping wet with water he walked out of the shower room drying off his hair he sat down on a nearby bench and sighed. That memory was precious to him being with his sister and just relaxing not caring about the world or the war between Nova and humans. Hopefully he could end this war and maybe just maybe get some damn well deserved peace. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sat there for awhile trying not to cry.

The door open and Yumi walks in with a towel around her neck ready to blow off some steam; she had changed out of her previous outfit into a pair of sweat pants and a top. As she made her way into the room she suddenly stops noticing that she wasn't alone in the weight room.

She studied the extremely well toned occupant; every muscle on his being was sculpted perfectly. It didn't boast nor did it exaggerate its strength all it did was present itself as a very strong and dangerous weapon. His hair reached the tip of his back, bangs hanging on the side of his face; brushing his cheeks as if were to dust off any debris that touched them. He got up from the bench and looked at her making eye contact; walking up to her he looked down at her his height making him taller than her.

She stared at him and without any warning he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss; she tried to fight it, letting out a scream and slapping his back with her hands. However it was to no avail her arms settling themselves on his back, hands pushing him towards her, and a cute moan escaped her lips. The stranger broke the kiss leaving her in a daze; a faint blush lied on her face as she stared at the stranger.

"You don't remember me, that's okay we will talk again soon. Until then enjoy your work out Kim Yumi-sensei."

Going back to the bench he slipped on his shirt and threw his towel over his shoulder. Walking past her he patted her left shoulder and left the room; she gazed at the exit and she felt nostalgia wash over her.

"_Just who was that boy?"_

She went over to the bench press which was the first machine she would always start with and looked at it. She noticed that there was a lot of weight placed on the dumbbell; far too much weight. She went over to the machine and tapped the screen, it lit up she pressed a few buttons and the screen revealed how much weight was applied. She dropped her towel and ran out of the workout room, using her Accel Turn she quickly made her way to the West Genetics Main Computer Hub. She quickly typed away at the keyboard and pulled up some footage of earlier in the workout room; it showed the stranger lifting the massive weights.

"So spying on the transfer student huh?"

"Elize this is serious, you won't believe it,"

"What's got you so amped up?"

"Look at the monitor." Elize looked at the monitor and watched the transfer student working the bench press as if it were nothing. She enjoyed looked at him for he was really well built and good looking.

"Hmm, he sure is a hunk isn't he?"

"That's not the point Elize, I was just there and I checked the machine. He was lifting over twelve thousand pounds."

"I think you've had too much coffee."

"Don't believe me check the data yourself." Elize pulled up a chair and began to type away, the screen pulled up a miniature box revealing the weight on the machine. Now it was Elize's turn with shock stick.

"This is unbelievable how he's able to lift that much. Not even Pandora can lift that much weight."

"I told you, this is getting crazy."

"It really is. Oh, what is this now?" Yumi looked at the screen and let out a small shriek as the recording showed the kiss she shared with the student. She backed away with quickness, while Elize simply erased it from the footage.

"Hmm, so a boy was able to get a good kiss from you huh?"

"It wasn't my fault he just came up to me and kissed me with no warning what so ever!"

"Really, so even though you could've done something about it, you chose not to. That must've been some kiss."

"Well, it wasn't bad, and even though it was a rough kiss he felt really nice."

"Hmm, well I might have to give him a spin."

"Well anyway let's at least find out who he is first."

"Right that's the first thing we really got to do."

Elize typed away at the computer, pressing a plethora of keys before pressing ENTER. Soon the computer began to make noise as it presented the stranger's face on the screen.

Yumi and Elize were frozen, their eyes had widened, and flabbergasted expression had now occupied their faces. Staring at the letters on the screen they read over it many times and clear as day it read.

Subject Identified: Aoi Kazuya.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unlikely Team is Formed

The sun now done with its responsibility of lighting of the sky for the day had now begun to set; Aoi Kazuya was now in his room as he sat down and began to contemplate what he was going to do next. Even though on her word Sister Margaret was not going to reveal to his grandfather of his presence here; he knew that if she was asked via an order she would have no choice but to comply. Cracking his knuckles he folded them together and rested his chin upon them; the only thing he could do in a sense is wait to see what was going to happen and to try to keep any information from leaking back to him or Chevalier. Lying back down on his bed he closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy stay for him; even though this was his sister's final request it was still a humongous pain.

He got up from his bed, slipped on the upper half of his uniform and walked out the door locking it behind him. Being too restless he decided he might as well explore the campus to get more accustomed to its expansive structure.

Kim and Elize left the laboratory so quick one would think they used Accel but no that was just their normal running speed. After all finding out that the brother of your best friend is alive and kicking with the added bonus of being a student at the school would make anyone run fast; they were heading for his room thankfully Elize acquired the data through the mainframe of the computer. They were now in the freshmen dormitory; they had walked past many boys who were surprised to see them there. Ignoring them they made their way to their destination; Elize using her master keycard she unlocked the door, twisted the knob, and swung the door open. They looked around and there was no sign of Aoi Kazuya which made Yumi stop her foot in rage.

"Damn where is that boy?"

"Calm down Yumi we'll find him."

"I just can't believe he is alive. Where was he all this time, how did he survive, why wait until now to contact us?"

"Well maybe he will answer our questions when we find him."

"Yeah you're right, however where else are we gonna look for him?"

"Don't worry I got that covered." Suddenly a ring erupted from her pocket, reaching in quickly she grabbed her phone, looked at it and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Simple I just had a friend who is down at the computer lab; track down Kazuya. She texted me saying that he is near the main administration building."

"Good let's get there before he leaves."

They close his door it automatically locks; they run out of the dormitory and head for the main building. Meanwhile the shuttle bus was just passing by the main administration building; the bus stopped at its designated stop the doors opened and Bridget L. Satellizer stepped off the bus. The doors closed and left as she walked towards the courtyard, her mind was still on that strange boy. How did he know her true name, how come when his hand had touched her she felt no disgust or fear? More and more questions filled her head, as she was now in the center of courtyard; however before she could allow more questions to fill her head she suddenly jumped high into the air, performed a back flip, and land perfectly five feet away from the crater. People began to gather around including Chiffon Fairchild and Tish Phenyl.

"Satellizer L. Bridget!" Looking up to see Ganessa Roland her volt weapon materialized and attached to her back. Jumping forward she launched her chains at Bridget, performing some light jumps she dodged her chains as each one hit the ground forming small craters. Getting irritated she willed her chains to combine into one huge prism shaped projectile, crashing into the ground causing a large upheaval of dirt to rise and disperse. Bridget had dodged the projectile quite easily as she slid back she activated her Stigmata sending the blue geometrically designed web across her eye. With a quiet whir her weapon appeared, grabbing it she slashed the air and held it to her side preparing to counterattack.

"Satellizer L. Bridget; I will show this school who is the true number 1 of the sophomore class!" Bringing her blade up she charged towards Ganessa willing her chains again she had them surround Bridget; she kept going towards her target the chains were closing in on her bit by bit until there were merely three inches away from her. Ducking suddenly she dodged the chains, getting up as quick as she ducked she was now in front of her target. Hitting her in several places cuts appeared all over her body, coughing up blood Ganessa fell down on the ground in a semi-conscious state her clothes torn to bits.

Bridget was prepared to walk away, that is until Ganessa got up slowly uttering Bridget's full name with spite. Pushing her power to new heights as blue pillar of light formed beneath her feet. Her clothing restored itself as armor forming over her being; in less than a second Ganessa was fully armored and ready to go once again.

"I am going to take you off your high horse, Satellizer L. Bridget!" She prepared to charge towards Bridget however she never got the chance as Yumi and Elize appeared before her their volt weapons materialized and pointed towards Ganessa.

"That is enough; we can't just sit back and watch this any longer."

"Pandora mode is still in its testing stage, deactivate now and stand down."

Bridget put her weapon down, and Ganessa deactivated her Pandora mode.

"Both of you report to detention, you will receive your punishment afterwards for breaking the rules."

Ganessa let out a cry of disgust whilst Satellizer remained silent; Yumi huffed she didn't have time for this she wanted to look for Kazuya but she had her job to do as one of the faculty members of West Genetics. Both her and Elize led the two towards the detention area, a sigh this time exits her mouth as she and Elize walked the two young Pandoras to detention center.

"_I hope we can find you soon Kazuya."_

Soft stomps echoed throughout the long hallway that leads down to the principal's office. They continued to reverberate off the walls and ceiling of the hallway as the man made his way down to the office. He was looking forward to see Sister Margaret, such a strong and intelligent woman; time couldn't age her she was a woman of such perfection that she alone defies the laws of time. She one of the few people in existence that he would put his life on for; that and allow her to command him. Making his way to her double door office he flipped his hand towards himself and knocked softly three times.

"Come in." Twisting the door knob, the man entered the room which earned him a delighted gasp whose physical expression was hidden by the face of tranquility.

"Victor Powered is has been a long time."

"Too long, my dearest Sister Margaret; I hope you have received my letter from Kazuya?"

"Oh I did he gave it to me as I gave him his ID."

"That's good, I am glad." He removed his hat allowing his hair to drape down low reaching the center of his back. Getting down one knee he bowed before Sister Margaret giving the respect that she deserved. She smiled she was really happy to see Victor after all it had been a while since their last encounter.

"You are still as beautiful as I remember."

"You really think I am beautiful?"

"Time cannot change nor age perfection." She blushed she asked him to stand and he complied. Raising himself from the floor his height encompassed her being, he was such a tremendous man with a presence of confident, absolute strength. As he looked Sister Margaret her blush only deepened, she could never look him directly in the eyes.

Each time she did her body would shiver as it ached to be in his strong arms and be enveloped by not only his scent but his warmth as well. Victor smiled he walked towards the couch, he unbuttoned his jacket starting from the top and working his way down until he hit the last button. He removed his jacket placing on the chair in front of him and sat back; Margaret took the time to stare at him and she had to admit she liked what she was ogling. Victor was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged him greatly showing off his well-developed body; as if it was chiseled from the stone. His right leg folded on top of his as he let out a pleasant sigh.

"Margaret come sit in my lap." Her blush still occupying her face had deepened in color, as she held it with both hands.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then I will take the blame, also you do release they always knock so it's fine."

"Alright I see your point." She got up from her chair and walked over to him, turning herself around she let gravity do its thing and she plopped into his lap which made him almost automatically wrap his huge arms around her frame which made her let out a small squeal. He took off her hat, her hair draped down to her shoulders he buried his face in her hair inhaling deeply her rich scent which made him twitch downstairs. His breath tickled her neck sending a strong shiver throughout her body; his hands began to roam her body even through the thick fabric of her uniform she could feel the heat of his hands as they slowly descended down her arms then down to her legs. A tremor went through her body as she could feel herself getting very moist in her nether region; as if he could smell it he licked his lips and let out a low growl telling her that she was in the arms of a hungry man and that he was going to sample her.

"Sister Margaret, I want my fingers to glide across your beautiful skin."

"Mmmm, oh you naughty man is that all you want to do?"

"You already know."

"Okay I get it, just give me a second."

She stood up and pulled up her dress, bit by bit her figure was revealed to Victor and by the gods it made him go crazy. Her dress covered up a figure that he would call "addictively sexy", even though he had been with her before just seeing her body again after so long made him hungry _very _hungry. Finally removing the thing and dropping it to the floor, showing Victor her lingerie which made him grab her and bring her to his crotch which was supporting an incredible hard on that was rubbing itself against her slit.

"Oh you're so big, you pervert."

"Damn right I am it has been so long since I have had a _true_ woman."

"So you want to take me?" He unhooked her bra with ease and it fell to the ground in less than a second leaving her cute breasts out in the open. They weren't free for too long as his hands came around and devoured them; tasting her nipples with his finger feeling the smooth and erect texture of them. Sister Margaret moaned as he toyed with her nipples: rolling them around betwixt his fingers, tracing her areolas with his tips, and thoroughly massaging her whole breast with his humongous hands. Oh this man was really working her chest out as her nether region got even moister preparing itself for him.

"I am going to have you Sister Margaret."

"Oh please take me; please it has been so long."

Releasing her breasts from his grasp he slid his hands underneath the straps of her panties; slowly gliding his fingertips up her thighs since she had raised her legs for him. Up her thighs then past her knees, onto her calves and then finally to her ankles and feet which still had heels on them. He knocked them off as he took her panties away leaving her completely naked while he was still clothed.

"You shy Victor?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Simple I'm naked and you're not."

"Then why don't you undress me."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that."

She got up her feet delicate and petite touched the smooth carpet as she turned to him causing her breasts to sway slightly. Looking at his boner she licked her lips hungrily but calmed herself focusing on the task at hand. Grabbing his shirt she pulled it up it was slightly difficult because of how tight it was but she got off and she let out a cheer looking at the chiseled chest she loved so much. Shaking off her ogling stare went down to his pants. He already had kicked off his boots leaving nothing but his pants; pulling them up and over his boner it sprang out and she quickly pulled down his pants in one go, allowing her to view her desired object.

Without any delay she went to work on his manhood: she licked it up, then down, left, and then right. Planting kisses on each side starting from the bottom near his balls and working her way back up to his knob. She cupped his balls with her hand and then ran her tongue between; shuffling each one as she tasted him. Victor gripped the couch and groaned, she was really working his shaft like a professional and at the same time she was teasing him. He growled but then suppressed it allowing himself to enjoy the service he was getting from Sister Margaret.

Without any delay she inserted his shaft into her mouth taking in as much as she could; she bobbed her head in different directions as she continued to suck and slurp him like a vacuum cleaner. He growled again feeling his sperm ready to launch straight into her mouth; he grabbed her head and pushed it into his crotch her nose being intoxicated by his powerful musk as he shoved his entire girth down her throat.

With a couple of good thrusts he let out a groan that was just couple of seconds of a way from being a roar as he unloaded six spurts of his semen down her throat. Each spurt containing thick amounts of the stuff, she continued to swallow until his last drop was unloaded and he released his grip on her head. She let air into her lungs and the taste of his seed dance with her taste buds; it was such a rich and creamy flavor she loved it.

"Bend over that table and show me that delicious pussy of yours." His voice was so suave and alluring that compelled to his wish; bending over her desk Victor made his way over to her and licked his lips as a low growl was release from the back of his throat. Grabbing her hips he pulled her onto his tongue which immediately settled itself in the folds of pussy. She let out a suppressed scream as her hips instinctively pushed themselves back against him trying to consume his face; his tongue was like its own separate entity as it continued to rampage constantly inside of her.

Slapping itself against her walls, sliding back and forth in a scrubbing motion, and even rotating around as if someone was inside of his mouth turning it like a turbine; Sister Margaret was being pleasured to the fullest extent her tongue sticking out and her breaths turning into pants. She was becoming Victor's bitch and she liked it; she could feel her limit approaching and from how hard her walls were convulsing it was coming and it was going to be a big one. Victor feeling her walls sensed this and gently but effectively bit down on her clit which was the last straw as she let out a scream of relief and pleasure as she shook so hard that she made her desk tremble.

Victor drank her juices just as she drank his, her flavor was like that of cherries; but had an even stronger taste which made so rich and delectable that it made him twice as hard than he was before. After the last gulp he rose from his knees and licked his lips of any excess; as Sister Margaret was taking a breather he lined himself up with her and before she could protest he slid himself inside of her which made her scream in delight and surprise.

"You naughty … ah boy … stick that monster inside of me."

He thrusting into her his pace was slow allowing his long and mighty girth to reach and hit every single inch of her walls; each time he took it out she groaned, when he put it back in she moaned drawing it out and letting fade as her walls massaged and kissed him. Tightening his grip on her hips he moved faster making his rod move like a piston on its easiest setting; Sister Margaret kept slamming her butt on his waist her sign of telling him to go faster. Going faster he was now moving like a maniac, his speed was so great that nothing but screams left her lips and tears of joy from her eyes as she wasn't just having sex she was getting her brains fucked right out of her skull.

"Fuck me you goddamn beast, fuck the shit out of me!"

Stopping for only a second he flipped her around and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his ass and arms around his neck straddling herself on this mighty stallion of a man. He leaned himself against the desk his hands gripping the edge of the desk as he continued to thrust into her; his knob constantly ramming her womb which made her lose herself in pleasure. She could feel his limit approaching and hers was right behind her, he increased his speed and flipped her back into doggystyle reaching so far into her that her womb was full with his knob.

"Oh baby, oh, oh, ah, ah! Cum in my womb fill me up with seed!"

"Damn it I am so close, I could feel it!"

"Go ahead baby fill me with that seed. Fill that womb you big bastard!"

With three powerful thrusts both Margaret and Victor came; the climax was so satisfying for her that the secretions of her well desired orgasm coated Victor as his seed filled her with spurt after spurt. Each one made him thrust some more into her even though they were gentle they were strong enough to make her jump each time he did feeling the thick syrupy-like semen fill her belly.

"You're filling me up so much Victor, you trying to get me pregnant?"

"No, I am making you mine. You are a magnificent woman and I want you more than mammal craves air." She giggled as she slowly turned around and motioned him downward to her; going down she pulled him into a strong and hungry kiss their tongues going at it as they exchanged and mixed the flavors of one another. Breaking the kiss they formed a bridge of Saliva; which broke after she smiled.

"You are truly an amazing man."

"And you are a godsend."

"You big flirt you want to go another round or two maybe three?"

"Three definitely, I am going to make sure you are absolutely full."

"Then come on big boy and give me some more of that naughty honey of yours." An excited growl went off as he dived into Sister Margaret ready to make her his.

Meanwhile Kazuya was in his room reading his notebook he usually wrote in when he was little. It held a lot of pleasant memories of him and his sister. He would read the notebook on occasion so that he would be able to replay the memories in his head like old movies; he smiled as he kept reading. A sudden knock on the door drove him out of his nostalgic bliss; he closed his notebook and slid it under his bed. Walking over to the door he opened to see a limiter shorter than him; he had faded blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey there you must be the transfer student."

"I am and who are you if I may ask?"

"I am in the same grade as you, my name is Arthur Crypton do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure that's no problem at all." Stepping to the side and opening the door Arthur walked in, pulled out a chair, and sat down. Kazuya closed the door behind him and sat down across from Arthur.

"You know it's kind of weird to have a transfer student at this time of the year."

"Really what time of the year do you usually get them?"

"Usually either in the fall or summer sometimes spring too."

"Hmm yeah I can see how this is weird."

"Well no worries it's nice to meet you?"

"Oh my name is Aoi Kazuya."

"Nice to meet you Aoi Kazuya you're going to like West Genetics it has plenty of Nee-sans here."

"Nee-sans?"

"Pandora's man and judging by your appearance you'll attract a lot of them." He chuckled a little this guy was funny and his personality was very interesting.

"Na I don't think I would."

"Come on man don't be so humble it's cool. Oh I might as well warn you now be careful of the Untouchable Queen." His voice suddenly becoming more serious, Kazuya looked at him for a second then realized who he was talking about.

"Oh you mean Satellizer L. Bridget."

"Yep that's the one."

"I heard some rumors about her, are they true?"

"Yep every single one, she is the strongest of the second years. Even my beautiful, strong, and kind Nee-san was no match for her."

"Hmm that is very interesting."

"Regardless stay away from her man, unless you want a short semester and life here at West Genetics."

"Don't you worry Arthur I thank you for the warning but I will handle her."

"No man, you have to stay away or she'll kill you!"

"Their cool men I won't die trust me."

"Alright man it's your funeral."

"Indeed it is." Kazuya laughed a little and sat back in his chair. They continued to chat talking about a lot of stuff, they laughed about a lot of things and were really bonding. Kazuya could tell that Arthur was going to be a good friend. Arthur decided to wrap things up, and said goodbye to Kazuya as he left his room intending to search for his darling nee-san Ganessa Roland.

Walking down the hallway he backed suddenly against the wall; a shadow rolled on by that made him cringe. Walking past him, he looked to see where the said figure was going and what he saw made his face pale; the Untouchable Queen was heading straight for Kazuya's room! She stopped and looked at the numbers confirming it was his, Room 302. Knocking lightly she waited for a few seconds; and the door opened revealing a surprised Kazuya.

"Why hello there Bridget-sama, what brings someone like you to my little ole room?"

"I wish to speak with you may I come in?"

"Of course step right in."

Doing so she steps in with no hesitation; Kazuya looked out and saw Arthur with a mixed look of shock and fear. Kazuya mouthed off the words "don't worry" and closed the door. Turning around he saw that she was sitting on his bed, her legs were crossed together and she was fidgeting; she was such an adorable girl. He pulled out the chair he was just sitting on and flipped it around and sat down; he pat his legs and folded his arms looking at her straight in the face.

"My apologies to you; that I cannot serve anything Bridget-sama."

"No it's okay and you don't have to call me Bridget-sama."

"Then what may I call you?"

"Call me Satella."

"As you wish Satella, now what brings someone as powerful as you to someone like me?"

"Well I wanted to ask you some questions. Who are you, how did you know my true name, and um even though I hate to be touched why is it that with you I was completely fine?"

"Hmm well to answer them in order, my name is Aoi Kazuya, I knew about your mother Noel Alongratche, and the last one I don't really know to be honest."

"Aoi Kazuya, you are Aoi Kazuha's little brother?"

"Indeed I am Satella."

"Wow, didn't know she had one."

"Yep so are they any other questions you wish to ask me?"

"No I don't think I have any."

"Good cause now I have one for you."

"Okay what is it?" Getting down on one knee, Kazuya grabbed her left hand placed it against his cheek.

"Would you allow me the honor of being your limiter?"

"Eh, why do you want me to be your partner?"

"Simple because you and I are the same. We both had very important people in our lives taken from us; those that were taken from us ultimately made us stronger. I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you are dedicated to be a warrior who does not lose, one who keeps your head held high, and one who becomes a presence of strength. That is why I know that together we can be stronger, and that is why that if you will allow me to be your partner I will be your shield and if necessary your sword."

She looked at Kazuya and her eyes were filled awe, this boy's words were so confident and assuring. She for the first time decided that it was time for her to have a partner; however there was one thing she had to do to make sure that this was the right choice. She grasped his hand and placed it against her face; his hand was so warm and comforting as if it she was being touched by her mother. Her eyes were closed as she took in the moment and then opened slowly opened her eyes to see him giving her a gentle smile.

"Okay, I accept you as my limiter Aoi Kazuya."

"Please Satella call me Kazuya."

"Alright Kazuya, and thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"It's getting late I think I should head back to my room. Do you think we could meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure I would like that." She gave a gorgeous smile that made him warm inside his chest. Opening the door, she walked out the door he grasped her wrist and pulled her into a hug which surprised her but she didn't push away instead she hugged him back.

"Good night Satella."

"Good night Kazuya."

Closing the door and locking it, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. That warm feeling did not leave his chest and it remained there as he lies down on his bed. He grabbed a thick eraser out of his pocket and with good aim threw it at the light switch turning off the light without having to get up. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


End file.
